ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight's Temple
Story Chromastone is flying through the sky, firing ultraviolet beams at Sixsix. Sixsix dodges and fires blasters at Chromastone. Chromastone absorbs the lasers, and fires another ultraviolet beam. Sixsix is hit, and he falls towards the ground. Chromastone flies down, and catches Sixsix, putting him gently on the ground. He then punches Sixsix in the face, knocking him out. Chromastone: And that’s how it’s done. (Grabs a sphere from Sixsix’s pack, and activates it. Sixsix is then trapped in energy ropes.) Fangirls: There he is! EEEEEEEEEEHHHH! (Chromastone turns, and sees the fangirls charging towards him.) Chromastone: Whoops! Time to go. (Grabs Sixsix, and flies off. He lands on a roof some distance away, reverting.) John: Now to contact Patelliday. (Tries to activate Omnitrix.) Oh, right. That doesn’t work. (Pulls out a Plumbers’ badge.) Later, John is walking on the street, passing a TV store. He stops, and sees the headline “John Smith in England.” They then show Stinkfly using slime to stop a bus from falling off a bridge, and carries the people to safety. John: I’ve never been to England, and I (voice trails off) Right. Julie’s tournament is in England, and she has ten of my aliens. Urrg! (Pulls out Plumbers’ badge.) Kevin, ready the ship. We’re going to England. Kevin: What? You want to go see Julie? I thought you two were still just friends. John: It’s not to see her, it’s to protect her. End Scene Kevin’s ship is flying through the air, on the way to England. Gwen: Okay. Why are we going to England? John: Julie used the Omnitrix in England. If the Knights get notice of this, then they might think that I’m there, and attack her. Kevin: That’s scarily possible. John: So, we’re going to obtain their attention and keep them away from her. Gwen: Julie can take care of herself you know. John: True, but they could ruin her tournament. This stupid watch has ruined my tennis career. I’m not going to let it ruin hers. (Gwen looks at John’s right leg, remembering that he couldn’t make the school team due to his leg being broken. And since then, John had little time to play. The three fall silent.) The ship lands, and they walk to a Forever Knight castle. Gwen: They’re going to spot us. John: That’s the plan. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Humungousaur charges the castle. The Knights notice this, and open fire at him. Humungousaur doesn’t slow down, and rams the wall, cracking it.) Gwen raises a mana shield, and she and Kevin charge towards the wall. The Knights fire at them as well, but the shield holds. Humungousaur punches at the wall again, shaking the wall and causing the Knights to lose their balance. Kevin: Alright! I’m going in! (Activates Omnitrix) Time to go Way Big! Gwen: Kevin! Don’t you think that’s a little overkill? Kevin: No. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) XLR8: What do you have against Way Big, stupid watch!? XLR8’s visor goes down, and he dashes up the wall. The Knights see him, and they start firing at him. XLR8 dodges with ease, and hits the Knights one by one, with his fists and tail. Humungousaur grabs the top of the wall, and pulls himself up, jumping as well. He goes over the wall, then he shrinks. Mummy Dusk lands on the wall, and stretches his arm, punching a Knight. Gwen comes up the wall on her mana footsteps. Gwen: You guys done playing yet? Mummy Dusk: One second. (Extends bandages, grabbing several Knights, and slamming them into each other. They all hit the ground, unconscious.) Now I’m done. (Mummy Dusk reverts. XLR8 was still running all over the place, scaring off the Knights.) XLR8: Yeah! You better! (XLR8 reverts) Kevin: Run! (Sees he reverted.) Ugg. Really!? I’m starting to see why this thing annoys you. John: Yep. Let’s head in. The three make their way inside, into the main hall. When they enter, they are surrounded by Knights. Knight: Don’t move! Lift your arms over your head. (John and Kevin look at each other, and nod at each other. They raise their arms, and slap down the Omnitrix.) Articguana: Articguana! Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! (Howls) The Knights start to fire down on them, and Gwen raises a mana shield. Gwen: Why did you transform, Kevin? Wolf Bane: It’s fun to use these different powers. You should try it. Wolf Bane comes out from behind the shield, and fires a sonic howl, knocking several Knights back. Articguana fires his freeze ray, freezing Knights. Gwen fires mana blasts, keeping the Knights back. Gwen: We’re just here to distract them, not destroy them. Articguana: Chillax, Gwen. Besides, the easiest way to keep them busy is to use the Omnitrix. Wolf Bane: Come on, Gwen. You can’t say that you don’t want to use it. Gwen: Ugg! Fine! I’ll do it! (Slaps down Omnitrix. She turns into Spidermonkey.) Spidermonkey: Now, let’s do this. Spidermonkey runs up a pillar, getting up to the upper level where the Knights were. The Knights fire at her, and she dodges, charging in. She fires web from her tail, trapping a Knight. She then pushes him over the edge, and hangs him from the ledge. Spidermonkey: Enjoy hanging out. Ooh aah ahh! Spidermonkey fires several more webs, and hangs more Knights. She then swings around on her web, having fun dodging lasers. Articguana and Wolf Bane had stopped fighting, and were watching Spidermonkey. Wolf Bane: Wow. That so isn’t Gwen. Articguana: The alien’s personality comes through. Spidermonkey is a bit playful. Spidermonkey: (Laughs, then sees the others watching her. Angry, she hits the Omnitrix. She turns into NRG, crashing down to the ground.) NRG: Quit playing around, or I’ll burn you to pieces. Articguana: Chillax. It’s all cool. Wolf Bane: Yeah. I wonder if we can still go Ultimate. (Wolf Bane tries to turn the Omnitrix symbol, but it gets stuck.) Come on, come on! (Tries to force the Omnitrix, and his claws spark. The Omnitrix sparks, and he glows green. He turns into a humanoid plant, with red petals on his head made to look like flames. He has root feet and red petals on his shoulders. He’s green.) Swampfire: Whoa! Cool! Articguana: So not cool! It took me forever to unlock my first alien by myself. How’d you do it in a minute? Swampfire: What can I say? You just need the right touch. (Snaps his fingers, and a spark of fire appears.) Nice, fire powers. (Raises hands, and releases a stream of fire, forcing the Knights off.) Articguana: Chilling! But you smell bad. (NRG fires a radiation beam to force the Knights back, and they retreat. The three of them revert.) John: Now, wasn’t that fun Gwen. Now, you just have to do the name shout. Gwen: What’s the point of that? John: It’s fun, and it strikes fear into our enemies. Kevin: I like the first answer better. (The three are then hit by electricity, and they fall unconscious. The Knights come in, and drag them off.) End Scene John wakes up, and he, Gwen and Kevin were chained to a wall. John: Urgg. What happened? Gwen: We got caught. John: Oh. Can you get us out? (Gwen uses mana to break the shackles, and frees herself. She then uses her mana to break the shackles off John and Kevin.) Kevin: Alright. We’re in the dungeon. How do we get out? (John activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down.) Wildmutt: (Roars, then hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Wildmutt: Ultimate Wildmutt! Kevin: Now that’s what I’m talking about! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! Is it really necessary to shout the name at every occasion? Ultimate Wildmutt: You can skip it every now and then. (Big Chill hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Gwen: Fine. But I’m not shouting the name. (Gwen slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into ChamAlien. She then hits the Omnitrix again, and turns into Ultimate ChamAlien.) Ultimate ChamAlien: Can we just break out of here now? On the upper floor, the Knights were active, with Sir Morton in charge. Morton: Have you contacted Sir George yet? Knight: Technically. He had put Sir Driscoll in charge in his absence. I told him. Morton: Driscoll? No matter. We will still give him the scum. Ultimate Big Chill: You sure about that? Ultimate Big Chill phases up from the ground, breathing his ice flames. Several Knights are scattered, and a glacier forms. Then, the door to the dungeon is broken down, and Ultimate Wildmutt comes through. The Knights on that side of the glacier open fire at him, and Ultimate Wildmutt charges in, attacking them. Morton: What are you doing? Finish them. Finish them! (He’s then lifted up off the ground, and carried off.) Let me go! Ultimate ChamAlien: If you say so. (Ultimate ChamAlien turns visible, and she drops Morton. Morton hits the ground, and Ultimate Big Chill freezes the wall. Ultimate Wildmutt then breaks it down. The three then run out of the castle.) The three arrive at the ship, and they all revert. Kevin: Whoo! That was awesome! I hope Azmuth can’t fix this thing. Gwen: I hope he does. I don’t want this thing. John: Let’s go. If they think that we’ve left the country, then Julie’s safe. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto (cameo on TV) *fangirls Villains *Sixsix *Forever Knights **Sir Morton Aliens By John *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Mummy Dusk *Articguana *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt By Kevin *XLR8 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Wolf Bane *Swampfire (First appearance) (accidental transformation) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill By Gwen *Spidermonkey *NRG *ChamAlien *Ultimate ChamAlien On TV *Stinkfly (used by Julie) Trivia *Kevin unlocks Swampfire, giving him 11 aliens to the others having only 10. *John has revealed 5 aliens he has available. Julie has revealed 4. Gwen has used 6 with a 7th confirmed, and Kevin's used 7 with an 8th confirmed. **However, since he just unlocked Swampfire, from his original 10 he's used 6 with a 7th confirmed. *It's revealed that they can still use their Ultimate forms. *This is the first time that John's attacked a Forever Knight castle without the Knights attacking him first. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc